total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Cody and Tyler
This article focuses on the interactions between Cody and Tyler. Overview In Total Drama Returns to the Island, Cody is Tyler's first friend on the show, and although they're on different teams, they have numerous interactions. Both make the merge and their interactions grow, and both form an alliance to reach the Final 5 together, with The Killer Beavers Alliance. Tyler mostly joins this alliance with Cody, and they both incinerate The Screaming Ducks Alliance, until, Supreme Chef Auto where Cody plots to eliminate Tyler, in which Tyler finds out and causes the elimination of Cody. Their friendship is put on hold for the rest of the season due to the events of this episode. In Total Drama Wild West, both Cody and Tyler return for another season together. This time they are both on the same team. Cody apologizes to Tyler about trying to get rid of him in Season 1. Tyler accepts the apology, and they become friends again. Cody and Tyler also create another alliance together. Throughout the season, Cody is seen helping Tyler out and supporting him during the Duncan and Tyler conflict, and Tyler appreciates this a lot. Later on, Cody is very shocked when Tyler is eliminated by his best friend. This leads to Cody not liking Noah as much as he would like to. Tyler does return to judge in some episodes, in which Cody and Tyler interact a lot in. Total Drama Returns to the Island Trials and Triva-lations Cody and Tyler greet each other when they were introduced to the game. Later on in the episode, Cody congratulates Tyler on gaining a point for his team during the challenge. After Fang attacks the Killer Beavers, Tyler checks to see if they are ok, and Cody replies with a "Yes" and "Thank you." At the elimination ceremony, Tyler is very happy to see Cody safe from elimination. Volleybrawl Chef puts up Tyler and Cody up against each other in the tie breaker to gain two points, and ultimately win the challenge for their team; Both wish each other luck, and hope who ever loses is not eliminated. Cody was upset that Tyler ended up in the bottom 2, and rooted for him to stay. Tyler was handed the last Marshmallow, and Cody was very happy. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings In the round when Tyler lost the point by choosing the wrong number, Cody is seen comforting him. The same happens when Cody loses a point against Noah. Tyler is very stoked to see Cody get thrown a marshmallow at the elimination ceremony. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Cody and Tyler wish luck to each other in the challenge, with Cody saying they should let the best team win. Tyler ended up guessing Cody as the killer of the opposite team, but was wrong causing Cody to be "killed". Tyler said that he was sorry and Cody said that there is no reason to be sorry, as its just a challenge. Cody ends up winning the challenge for his team and Tyler congratulates him on his win. Cody is very happy to see Tyler receive the first marshmallow of the night at the elimination ceremony. Topple on the Luck Players When Tyler lands on top of Chef, Cody cannot help but laugh at both of them. When Tyler is thrown in the helicopter however, Cody asks if it was really necessary to do that. In the helicopter both Cody and Tyler are given an electric collar and both wonder why they need it. Cody is very happy but worried to see Tyler gaining two points for his team, but congratulates him on the win after Chef announces that Tyler's team has won the challenge. Tyler thanks him and tells him he hopes he does not get eliminated at the elimination ceremony. Tyler is very nervous and sad to see Cody, along with Scott, in the Bottom 2. Tyler iss happy to see Cody receive the last marshmallow. Relay Feelings Speed Fast Cody is seen greeting Tyler and Noah, as both of them walked into the Main Lodge. All three of them was talking about being in the Bottom 2, and what it felt like. Noah made a remark and Tyler and Cody laughed. When Cody's team won the challenge, Tyler congratulated Cody on the win. Cody was very relieved when Tyler was handed the first Marshmallow, and both were very happy to see Lindsay receive the last Marshmallow. The Super Wi-Fi Spies Both Cody and Tyler are happy that they've made the merge together. They give each other high-five. Later, Cody comforts Tyler after Chris yells at him. Cody comes up to Tyler, saying their best option is to vote out Heather. At first Tyler doesn'tt want to vote her out, but soon comes to realize that she is great at individual challenges, and that could ruin Tyler's plans for the end. Puzzle Riot Both Cody and Tyler were rudely awakened by the screaming and arguing of Courtney and Gwen in the other cabin. Cody and the other boys ask Tyler how could they shut up C.I.T nonsense and Goth Ball. Tyler just shrugs and yawns in response. Every-time Scuba Bear hurt Tyler, Cody is always worried, and tries to help Tyler with the problem. Cody states in the confessional that he feels really bad for Tyler to have a bear injuring him. Cody, Noah, and Tyler (now happily aligned) noticed that Lindsay could win her way to the finals, and obviously get more votes as she is very loved. Cody, at the end of the episode, wants to help Tyler dry off. Korean Teaching or Learning Everyone, including Cody, seems very worried for Tyler the whole episode, as everyone asks if Tyler is feeling okay due to being seperated from Lindsay. He each time replied to all of them, saying "yeah". After Cameron and Noah allow Tyler to share immunity with them, Cody congratulates Tyler, saying he deserves it. After Cody learns that Lindsay visits Tyler at the reward with Cameron and Noah, Cody is very happy for Tyler. Tyler approaches Cody, saying that Courtney and Gwen are the best people to vote out at the elimination ceremony, to which Cody agrees. Supreme Chef Auto During this episode, Tyler seemed to realize that Cody is very different. Throughout the episode, Cody has been talking to Duncan, trying to manipulate him into voting out Tyler next, as he is very well-liked. Cody states that he is very powerful if he makes the finals. Tyler soon finds out Cody's plan when Duncan reveals the plan to Tyler. This angers Tyler, as Cody used to be very nice tothem, and actually had a chance making it to the finale with Tyler, if he didn't plot against Tyler. This saddens Tyler, as he knows to secure safety in the game, Cody needs to go. Throughout the challenge, Tyler is very mad at Cody, as Cody always gets a point and rubs it in Tyler's face. He even says that Tyler has no chance to get past this episode. This makes Tyler very mad and determined to win the challenge. Cody loses his immunity when he gives it to Sky. This makes Tyler happy, as he can vote Cody out. In the end, Tyler gets most of his friends and alliance members to vote out Cody. Tyler soon felt bad for him as he lost a lot of friends on the day. Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze Duncan and Noah ask if Tyler is okay after Cody's elimination last episode. Tyler replies, saying he really feels bad for voting him out, as he was a part of his alliance. Final Four Face Off! Upon seeing the eliminated contestants, Tyler immediately runs to everyone, greeting them, saying to everyone who he eliminated that he is sorry, including Cody. Almost everyone is disappointed when Cameron eliminates Tyler, apart from Cody. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction Cody helps up Tyler after being squashed by Sugar, giving him the chance to say that he is very sorry for the events that happened last and Tyler says it's okay, and asks if they could be friends again, to which Cody agrees to. Dancing With Cowboys Tyler sits next to Cody outside the cabins. Cody asks why he voted out Duncan, to which Tyler answers that he was forced to from his alliance. Cody agrees, and wishes him luck with Duncan, causing Tyler to be grateful. Tyler walked over to the main hall with Cody and Noah. Cody roots for Tyler after he sings his song for the challenge, and Cody is dissapointed when Chris gives the song a 7/10. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Tyler walks outside the cabins and sees Cody and everyone (besides Duncan and Sky) at the stairs. Tyler says good morning to all of them, including Cody and Lindsay, and ask where Duncan and Sky are. Cody and Lindsay say that they don't think that Duncan is plotting against Tyler. Cody and Tyler say that they think that Courtney should still be here, after Noah said she shouldn't be here. In the end of the challenge, the Venemous Vipers win for the second time in a row, causing Cody and Tyler to high five. Western Tough for the Polocrossie Tyler roots on Cody and other fellow teammates in the challenge. Tyler is still very depressed throughout the whole episode and Cody had noticed, Tyler is amazed when Dakota and Cody contribute to the team in the challenge. Chris declares that Tyler has been eliminated. Cody and Tyler stare at Chris in shock, and it is revealed that Noah has betrayed Tyler. Everyone gasps at the sight, including Cody. Cody is speechless and waves good bye to Tyler. The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicruous Cody is seen very upset in the episode. He states that the camp will never be the same without Tyler there. He also says that he already misses Tyler's positiveness around camp and all his funny jokes. Red Dead Mergiton Most contestants rather happy to see Tyler again, including Cody. Cody and Sky go up and hug and high-five Tyler. Tyler says that he hopes Cody and Lindsay do well, as he won't mind them having immunity. When Cody and Lindsay are up, Tyler is seen giving them luck. Cody ends up hitting Lindsay, causing Tyler to stand up, and starts to tell Lindsay to fight back. Cody and Lindsay tell him to calm down as it's fake, but Tyler is still upset about Cody hitting his girlfriend, so he gives the team a 6/10. Tyler is happy when Cody is called out safe. This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! Tyler stated in the confessional, that he is so glad that remaining contestants were smart enough to vote out Noah including Cody, the previous episode. He also stated that he is very happy that he was eliminated and his friends aren't (includes Cody), as he eliminated Tyler off. Once again Tyler wished luck to Cody and the others. Again Tyler was present at the Elimination Ceremony. Cody and Tyler were not surprised when Heather was deemed to be eliminated. Tyler was happy when Cody received a Marshmallow. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Alliances Category:Friendships